A contact center is a facility used by companies to manage all client contact through a variety of mediums such as telephone, fax, letter, e-mail and online live-chat.
Contact centers can also offer a number of different services. One of the most popular is the support help desk, which regularly answers technical questions from customers and assists them using their equipment or software. However, not all contact centers operate at full efficiency and changes to the infrastructure such as hardware, software process are required from time to time. Identifying the changes to implement in the contact center is a challenging task and calculating the cost associated with these changes is even more difficult. In addition to identifying the changes and cost associated with the changes, senior management or a customer would also like to know the return on investment before investing on the contact center. The existing technologies fail to provide a return on investment and other associated information such as break even period, savings.